When Deaths Not Enough
by Sharinganmistress
Summary: When you die, will you really be happy? In her case, she missed him to much...or maybe it was the burning hate that kept her from rest.
1. The Elders Part I

_They say Death isn't bad, they say it puts all your hurtful memories away, so you'll never see them again. They lied to me when they said that, I hate them. My brother, Shisui, was killed by my cousin Itachi when I was six. The elders said it wasn't him, but I know their lying to, just like everyone else. I know Itachi killed him, because Itachi **told **me he was going to. He asked me if it was ok, I said no, but he did it anyway._

_I hated him, so much that I wished him harm, I wished him death, I wished him** hate.** _

_When I was seven I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away. I remember all the pain I felt when the blade hit my skin. Once I cut, I wanted the blood to stop, it hurt more then the memories. I knew no one would save me from the fate I had chosen. Only, I died confused, I died with a strange wanting._

_When I died, he was there. It was like an angle that was sent to see me off, it was Itachi. He wasn't crying, but his cold eyes were soft. I wanted to reach up and touch his face, I wanted him to make the blood stop. I knew he couldn't, but I wanted it. At that moment, I felt hatred mix with passion, I wished him ill, I wished he'd go blind. _

_I couldn't help it, it was like, a final wish that my subconscious had came up with._

_When I felt the last of my life leaving and saw the darkness of death coming...I got scared. I wanted to back out, I remember my words clearly, just like his reply. _

"_Help me, I'm scared Itachi-senpai" I whispered._

"_It's ok Kyosuke, I won't leave you..." He replied._

_I want to cry._

_But the dead don't cry._

**Days After**

He sat there, legs crossed, raven ponytail hanging carelessly over his shoulder. His chest moved up and down, steady, waving like the sea on a calm, quite day. His blank onyx eyes stared into the scroll, almost piercing it's thick paper. He sighed before gently tossing the scroll aside, it clattered slightly as it hit the polished wood floor. Hands found their way to his face, fingers rubbing his templates as he muttered a stream full of mumbled sentences.

He took in a deep breath, shivering slightly at the draft from under the screen. He collapsed backwards, the room went silent, only the sounds of the birds in the garden and his breathing filled the room. He shut his eyes, it had been quite a long day, filled with chaotic events that would probably haunt him later. He chuckled, rolling over onto his stomach, he wouldn't allow something so minor as a death haunt him.

No, two deaths.

He laid out flat, his face uncomfortably squished against the floor. He groaned, it would haunt him, and he knew every time he used that damn trait, he'd think about her...her pain...her cousin. He shut his eyes and sighed, hoping that when the onyx orbs saw the dim light of his room again all the events that happened today would just turn out to be a series of sick nightmares. They would never be nightmares, they'd always be real.

He rolled over again, his own restless behavior beginning to alarm him. If his father had been sitting in the room...

He chuckled, no laughed. If that old man had been in the room, he'd be questioning the hell out of him. He lifted his head as the slight patting of small feet echoed into the enclosed room. The screen slid open, slowly at first, then it was flung, cracking against the wall. "Itachi?" A small voice whispered. He stood before walking over to the screen.

"Sasuke, how many times must I tell you, don't slam my screen open like that." Said the man addressed as Itachi. The little boy gave a mouthed sorry before going red faced. Itachi sighed slightly before patting the small boy on the head.

"What is it?" He asked sticking his hands into his pockets.

"The elders want to see you, they said something about Kyosuke..." Replied Sasuke who was still red faced. Itachi winced inwardly, he knew what this meant.

Going to see the elders meant they were going to give him a few goo slaps across the face before giving a lecture. This meant when he returned here, to his room, he'd have to deal with his father. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of putting up with that old man Fugaku. As if the old man wasn't nagging him enough about being fully prepared to take over the clan, Itachi groaned. Fugaku Uchiha wasn't your average father, he was continually grumpy, a frown always plastered his face.

Although most people couldn't see it, Itachi held a hatred for Fugaku, how no one realized was beyond him, after all, it was almost always publically shown. He rolled his eyes as the branch where the 'elders' met appeared. He stopped before the screen, inhaled and swallowed his pride, he couldn't loose their trust, well not now.

The screen squeaked slightly as it slid open. Itachi stepped in and bowed. A long table sat on one side of the room, five older people sat, strait backed and serious, behind it's polished surface. He took a seat next to his father, who refused to look at him.

"Itachi Uchiha," Began to man in the middle of the table, "you sit here accused of two murders. The lives of Shisui Uchiha and Kyosuke Uchiha have been lost, to what we believe to be, a cruel act of hate and rivalry. Tell us, have you committed such a sin against your own people?" Itachi winced slightly as a younger man grabbed him up by his hair, he bit his tongue and went strait faced as the sting of the palm of the mans hand hit his cheek.

The elders looked at him, expecting an answer.

"I, did not harm Kyosuke Uchiha or Shisui Uchiha." There it went, the only thing that would make or brake his future, if they caught this lie. It would end here and now.


	2. the Elders Part 2

"Why do you call her an Uchiha."

The silence in the room was broken by that sentence. The Uchiha's deep voice seemed to echo as the elders looked on in surprise. Fugaku Uchiha had just put in a thought on the subject, the man who was known to keep quite and stay his distance had just added his input. Itachi looked up, glancing at his fathers straight face from the corner of his eyes. The elder at the left end of the table smiled. "Elaborate please Fugaku."

"She is not a true Uchiha, she was an orphaned child who was rescued, she should not be included in this, she would not benefit this clan in anyway. She couldn't carry the genetics that held the Sharingan unless she wed an Uchiha. Due to the fact she held the same last name, and the recent law stating incest among clans was prohibited, it would e physically impossible and illogical to have her continue life here. The young man sitting next to me would not have committed such a vile act as murder, Shisui was like his twin, there's no way such betrayal would spark." The mans faced remained straight as his eyes scanned the elders faces.

"If this is true Fugaku, then why did the hosts take her in? They should have realized how illogical and how it wouldn't prove any worth to the Uchiha clan." Argued the man at the end. Fugaku let a feral smile creep across his lips, the old man at the end was trying to pry at him, to make him crack under the pressure, but Fugaku Uchiha knew better.

"My brother is to soft hearted, it proved to be his downfall on the mission three years ago. I'm sure we all remember that, unless you'd wish for me to refresh that unforgettable memory?" The feral smile once again found it's way over his lips, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction. The elders didn't speak, instead they stared at the man seated in the middle, who had his black eyes shut. The wrinkles seemed to engulf his face as he thought. The he brought up a hand, it's pale skin glistening in the slight beam of sunlight He waved the two off with nothing but a nod.

Fugaku stood followed by Itachi, both men bowed, fugaku muttering thanks to the old man. The two exited the room, the bright day sun burned the boys eyes as he used his had in a desperate attempt to shield them. Itachi began the walk back to his room before being yanked back by his father.

"Itachi, if that was a lie you told-."

"I know father, I know."

He escaped his fathers hold and began to walk again, this time his bangs shielding his eyes. Itachi smiled to himself, Kyosuke was not his true cousin, that of which, he had known. What he had recently found out though, was that his father and mother had agreed on something, that, to the village seemed like a sin above sins. Kyosuke was to be the bearer of the next heir.

Yes, Kyosuke, the young girl found in the forest wrapped in nothing but tattered cloth, was supposed to be the one who would produce a child fathered by Itachi. This was to not only keep the bloodline going strong, but also to prevent a dowery fee for another bride. His father had strongly considered paying such a fee, to unify the clans, or so Itachi thought.

The village, unknowing of the fact that Kyosuke was not truly related, disagreed and outlawed the use of incest to keep a bloodline flowing. This angered many clans, who depended on such a thing to continue their Kekki Genkai (SP?). Without this use of inbreeding, their kind would slowly fade into a crossed mix.

Of course, this was no fear of the Uchiha clan, who looked upon incest as a last resort. After all, the Sharingan could be implanted into someone with a simple surgery. There was also the fact that half the Uchiha Clan did not possess the Sharingan. Yet this law, silly as it may be to the other clans, had restricted the marriage between Itachi and Kyosuke.

Itachi slid open his screen to find Sasuke sitting on the floor, onyx eyes fixed on him. "What's they say?" He asked, his small voice full of curiosity. Itachi said nothing, instead he made his way over to his bed, collapsing into the sea of blankets he sighed.

"Sasuke, go occupy yourself, I need to think."

Sasuke nodded and exited the room, for he dared not to betray his beloved brother. Even if it meant breaking his heart slightly.

Itachi pulled a short katana from under his pillow.

_When should I do this?"_


End file.
